


A Dance with Chaos

by stormykage



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, dragon! wade, dragonrider! nate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 奇幻AU，龍!韋德 與龍騎士! 內特





	A Dance with Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 龍跟世界觀的設定參考了地海系列 (earthsea)跟 冰與火之歌，加上自己胡亂瞎編

_龍可化人形。_  
_龍長生。_  
_龍嗜血成性。_  
_龍無以馴服。_  
  
  
_——舊神歌謠_  
  
  


 

++++  
亞美利加大陸雖是公認的中立國，但約克畢竟是大城，下船時一番入境盤查依然少不了。  
  
一個騎士從那艘剛進港的船上走下。他一頭白髮，蓄著整齊的白鬍，黑色毛皮斗篷下穿著鐵鱗甲，腰間配長劍，低調卻仍有一股懾人氣勢。他身邊另一個較矮的男人則身著酒紅色連帽短衫外罩鎖子甲，儼然是隨從打扮。  
「大人，您是哪個領主派來的？」港口行政人員畢恭畢敬的詢問。  
「我們不效忠任何一方。只要有高貴的理由跟適當的報酬，我們都效勞。」騎士回道。  
「啊，那很好，希望您在未來也能為亞美利加的王效勞。」  
  
兩人離開港口，順著主要大道走往約克舊城區。「那很好，希望您能來效忠我們的王！」隨從捏尖嗓子說，騎士轉頭看了他一眼，他停下模仿，低聲嘟囔：「騎士好了不起啊。」  
  
雖然只是個流浪騎士，但一般人看到白髮男人依然會大人大人地喊 ，甚至還有少女們紅著臉對他拋鮮花。對隨從而言，相比前者，後者更讓他憤慨萬分。 舊神在上，那傢伙年紀都足以當她們的爸了！  
騎士冷淡的臉露出一抹微笑，像是可以讀到他的想法：「如果他們知道你的真身，反應就會大不同了。」他說。隨從的臉亮了起來，一掃先前的陰霾。  
騎士沒說的是，那不同的反應多半是恐懼跟驚嚇。  
  
內森・德斯普林騎士的人生很特別。在這個年代，常人一生可能完全見不到龍，但他光一個月就見到兩頭以上。他的搭擋，韋德・威爾遜，就是一頭龍。韋德曾惹過一個外號滅霸的法師，中了不可逆的詛咒，導致他的人形滿身都是潰爛的瘡疤，內森沒見過他相貌好看的時候。據韋德自己的說法，以前他的容貌可是人見人愛，龍見龍愛。但根據羅根，原形是黃黑相間前爪帶長刺的龍，韋德的舊識說，韋德在龍族間惡名昭彰——嗜血、瘋狂、品味低俗。的確，韋德是內特所知的龍當中唯一熱衷競技場跟鬥熊的龍，當他們旅行各地時總要拉著他湊熱鬧。路人都忍不住跟內森說：「你這侍從，嗜血的像頭龍。」  
當然，這句話聽在韋德耳裡是句讚美。  
  
內森雖然生於亞美利加，但從小染上罕見怪病，被送去偏遠的阿斯卡尼島靜養。他可以聽見其他人內心的想法，因此被認為具有魔法天賦，但他最後選擇當一名騎士。  
  
龍騎士盛行期間，各國設立專門培訓機構，龍騎士找到龍搭擋後也必須做登記，配戴勳章。內森沒受過正式訓練，與韋德相遇也純屬意外，理所當然沒有登記。韋德想擁有國家認可的榮耀，但內森不認同登錄身份的做法， 他們為此大吵一架，甚至就此拆夥，各分東西。  
  
後來爆發幾場領主間的戰爭，龍騎士跟龍被大量徵招、死在戰場上。各國紛紛研發對付龍的武器跟策略，甚至有人發起獵龍團。幾年後，發生「龍徙」事件，主要大陸上的龍群集體失蹤，沒人知道他們去了哪裡，各地幾乎遍尋不著龍。  
  
幾年後，內森又再次跟韋德相遇。他們分別效忠不同陣營，卻又一同做了逃兵。內森解開龍身上的鐵鍊，韋德則載內森飛離戰區。他們渾身是傷，筋疲力盡，最後韋德墜落在一個位在遙遠海域的小小孤島上。  
「韋德，要重新跟我在一起嗎？」內森背著那頭化為人形的龍，一跛一跛地往森林深處走。  
「又要一起幹龍騎士那檔事？」韋德疲憊地將頭擱在對方肩上，人與龍的血混在一起滴到地上。  
「這世界已經沒有龍騎士了。」  
韋德歪過頭親內森髒兮兮的臉頰：「先說好，我不要戴鞍具。」  
 

  
++++  
「那一個怎麼樣？顏色很適合我。」韋德說，指著一個深紅皮革帶黑皮帶的鞍具。  
「我以為你討厭鞍具。」內森說，一路跟著韋德在馬具店裡逛來逛去。  
韋德輕哼道：「我是討厭，那讓我覺得自己像一匹馬。」  
「那幹嘛買？你也遠大過一匹馬。」  
「還不是為了你的老屁股著想？」  
「真貼心。」內森露出一個微笑。韋德瞪了他一眼，繼續用挑盔甲般的慎重挑馬鞍。  
店主從剛剛開始就嫌惡的偷看，好奇為何一個隨侍敢對騎士大小聲，最後甚至跟他們長篇大論起騎士基本禮節。  
「我想燒了那家店。」當他們像逃難似地逃出店時，韋德悶悶不樂地說。  
「我們去鼬鼠屋喝酒。」內森建議。  
  
 鼬鼠屋表面是家鐵器行，卻是少數幾個龍騎士的地下據點。龍跟龍騎士來這裡喝酒，不用假裝自己是乞丐還是騙子，而是能光明正大的交換情報。  
傑克・漢默斯，外號鼬鼠，除了是精良的鐵匠，也擅長製作精巧的裝置機關。他跟龍騎士的孽緣說三天三夜也說不完。 當他看到出現在店門的兩人，就哀嚎出聲：「韋德？德斯普林？這陣子我最不想見到的就是你們。最近大家都在傳要打仗了，你們知道那代表什麼嗎？」  
「代表我跟內特的命更值錢了。」韋德拍拍他的肩：「你這還有麥酒嗎？」  
  
北方領主「神盾」跟南方領主「九頭蛇」是長年冤家，雖然休戰卻還老彼此試探，近年衝突更是節節升高，大家都在猜測什麼時候會開打，夾在中間的亞美利加大陸是否會被波及。  
  
「鼬鼠，街上到處都是神盾的人馬，怎麼回事？」內特說，看著韋德逕自拉開地板的活板門，跳進地下室。  
「尼克・弗瑞從北方跑來皇城要跟亞美利加王談結盟。我有預感這不是什麼好事，亞美利加最好維持中立，沒必要跟九頭蛇那群瘋子為敵。」  
「內特！快下來！猜猜我在這裡遇到誰！」  
  
內特順著梯子下到狹窄的地下室。這裡只有桌上的燭火照明，他看見韋德跟一個女人坐在一起。女人寬大兜帽下有著及肩的金色直髮，背上掛著一把十字弓。她也是一名龍騎士，名號「法外」。  
「嗨，伊內茲，好久不見。」內特向她打招呼。  
「好久不見！內森。」法外回以一個微笑，一手親暱地環著韋德的肩。韋德摟著她的腰，痞痞地說：「美人，海登那混蛋怎麼丟妳一人在這？要不要來當我的龍騎士？內特不會介意——」  
法外笑出聲：「恐怕不行，寶貝，因為海登現在就在你面前。」  
「⋯什麼？」  
「作為龍居然連自己的同類都找不到，真可恥。」一個位在暗處的影子動了動。  
「不會吧——」韋德大聲抱怨著。  
那個走到燭光前的人臉上有著大大的交叉傷疤，光頭，眼神兇悍。艾力克斯・海登的人形跟韋德有幾分相似，但兩人都極力否認有血緣關係，並認爲這是龍格汙辱。  
「我以為你失足跌進海裡去了，海登。」韋德尖酸地說。  
海登冷哼：「那是你才會做的事，威爾遜。 如果你嫌你的腦袋爛得不夠多我可以幫你烤一烤。」  
他們頭頂的活板門又打開了，鼬鼠走下來加入他們，兩手空空。  
韋德雙手抱胸 ：「鼬鼠，我不是叫你拿酒來？你想惹龍生氣嗎？」  
那小個子男人理直氣壯地回道：「這年頭酒可是超級稀有品，你得拿值錢東西換才行!」  
韋德伸手勾住內特的左臂：「龍騎士可以換幾桶酒？」  
海登嘲笑：「你自己就比德斯普林還值錢，幹嘛不賣了自己？當然，值錢的只有龍形，人形就只是爛貨一個。」  
「那你呢？ 伊內茲怎麼還沒把你賣掉？不過死的比活的還值錢。」  
「垃圾！」  
「白癡！」  
「蠢蛋！」  
  
法外對內特搖了搖頭。「我們就像兩個保姆。」她說。內特同意。吟遊詩人的歌謠說龍睿智又優雅，這點完全錯誤。「妳最近聽到哪些傳聞？」他問法外。  
「九頭蛇。」法外收起笑容：「有人說他們已經北上到西克勞斯群島，還有人說他們帶了龍騎士。」  
「鬼扯。」鼬鼠哼道：「這世上僅剩的龍騎士你們也認識⋯沒人會去淌這灘渾水。」  
「西克勞斯島的傳言是什麼時候開始的？」內特問。  
法外算了算：「大概是三天前。」  
內特沉吟片刻。「鼬鼠，給韋德喝酒，我們用九頭蛇的行軍進度跟你交換。」  
「內特！」韋德瞪大眼，這意味著他們必須前往危險地區偵查。「我真是太愛你了！」那頭龍興奮地撲抱住白髮男人的脖子。  
「你們兩個都是瘋子。」海登評道。     
「就跟我們一樣。」 法外在海登臉上印上一個吻。  
  
  
++++  
他們一路向南飛行，抵達西克勞斯群島時天空已經微微染上金紅色。  
  
「如果你有一座自己的島要取什麼名字？」韋德問。這頭龍特別多話，就算在飛行也要說個沒完。  
「聖殿。」內特不加思索的回答。  
「聽起來像塞滿聖人的便盆，叫死池子樂園（dead pool paradise) 怎麼樣？」  
「那聽起來更沒格調。」  
他們就這樣一邊拌嘴，一邊檢視群島附近的海域。  
「沒有、沒有、沒有⋯九頭蛇的航海技術也沒進步嘛⋯內特？」當你有一個龍騎士搭擋時，自然會和對方產生心靈連結。就像他跟內特，只要誰突然有狀況就能馬上感應。  
內特揉著太陽穴。「我感覺不太舒服。就像⋯」  
「吃壞肚子？還是太久沒飛突然患上恐高症？」那頭龍調侃著，但還是迅速載著騎士降落到其中一座島的森林裡。  
 內特靠著一棵樹，長吐出一口氣，對環抱自己的男人說：「好了，韋德。我感覺好些了。」  
「你該不會只是想偷懶吧？」韋德歪著頭看著他，裝出毫不擔心的模樣。  
內特伸出長繭的手撫上韋德坑坑疤疤的臉頰，拇指輕輕滑過那些傷痕，移至下唇划圈。韋德伸出舌舔弄對方的指尖，湛藍雙眸滿是笑意：「我就知道你想偷懶，龍騎士。」  
「不是。」內特笑道。「但這不失為一個附加報酬。」  
  
他們熱切的親吻、啃咬彼此，像兩頭野獸一般貪婪的交合。  
  
事畢後內特抱著韋德在同棵樹下休息。韋德喜歡窩在內特的懷裡，這是人形的少數好處之一，他變得比內特矮小，對方可以將他整個摟在懷裡。  
  
夜幕落下，內特升起營火。他們看著滿天星空相擁入眠。  
  
  
++++  
內特不是被清晨的陽光或露水弄醒的。他感知到一股陰冷的氣息朝他們匍匐而來。龍飛翔的速度比船隻快多了，不可能有船在一夜間就抵達。除非⋯船上有使用隱蔽術的巫師。 他想起自己昨天飛過某段海域時突如其來的偏頭痛。  
內特將懷裡的龍搖醒。「韋德，起來。事情不太對勁。」  
「對你來說每件事情都不太對勁⋯」韋德拉起蓋在身上的黑斗篷，不遠處傳來整齊劃一的腳步聲。「內特？」他疑惑地問。  
內特搖搖頭，示意韋德不要輕舉妄動。他們看著一排排全副武裝的士兵陸續出現、將他們團團圍住。士兵手裡揚著猩紅色旌旗，上頭畫著猙獰的九頭怪物。  
  
「你們在這裡幹嘛？」帶頭的九頭蛇將領嚴厲地質問。  
內特率先起身，擋在韋德前面，帶上濃濃的南方口音：「感謝海神克拉肯，終於有人來了！我們的船不幸觸礁，只有我跟我的隨侍漂流到這座島⋯」  
「你們效忠於誰？原本要去哪裡？」那個將領朝地上啐了一口唾沫：「你的馬呢？騎士。」  
「我們隸屬馬泰爾公爵，預定要前往亞美利加做生意，卻遇上暗礁，其他船員跟馬都淹死了。公爵一直是九頭蛇的盟友，而非敵人。」  
將軍一把扯掉內特脖子上的項鍊，看了看項鍊末端。那是一片三指寬的紅黑色鱗片。  
內特聳聳肩。「海蛇鱗片，馬泰爾人相信能招來好運。」  
「我們沒那閒功夫幫你們，老頭。」 將領不屑地將鱗片扔在地上，移開指著內特的劍尖。內特的表情毫無變化，實際上卻已開始翻閱那名將領的心靈。他撥開那人魯莽狂妄的神智，略過九頭蛇萬歲一類的口號，終於找到他要的情報：九頭蛇帶了百餘艘戰艦，每艘都配了隨船巫師。這個將領的船是最後一批出發的船艦之一，他們在西克勞斯島做補給，最終目標是約克。  
  
前面押解韋德的侍衛發出一聲驚呼，內特回過神來，只見那跪在地上的男人口吐蒸氣，大量白色霧氣環繞包覆住他的身軀。  
  
「韋德！等一下！」內特大吼，但已經遲了。  
  
 男人消失了，取而代之的是一頭黑紅色相間的龍，頭部赤紅，眼窩附近的鱗片呈墨黑色。 他一腳將自己身邊的士兵踏扁，內特拔出劍將嚇呆的將領的頭砍飛，韋德噴出一道火焰。  
  
士兵紛紛撤退，拿出長矛投擲。一隻隻長矛刺中巨龍的脖子，背脊、跟翅膀根部，他憤怒的咆哮：「燒烤一份只要四塊銀幣！」，接著又吐出一大團火焰，周遭的樹全都點燃了。內特揮劍一一砍倒敵人，同時又要避開不長眼的熱焰。  
「我的火說他們忍不住要跳舞了——」一個身影突然竄到韋德面前，「邪惡之物，汝不可降禍於斯！」他陰冷地咒詛，比出一串手勢，但下一刻直直倒下，後腦插著一把飛刀。韋德露出一個帶利牙的微笑：「謝拉，內特! 這個巫師你想要幾分熟？」  
  
到處都是沖天的火炎跟白煙，滿地焦炭餘燼。剩餘的士兵咳嗆著，哭叫著逃走。內特用衣袖摀住口鼻，爬到那頭龍身上，咬牙說：「如果你不希望我窒息而死，就快飛。」  
  
他們飛到島中央一座石頭山上，從這裡可以看到剛剛那片森林還在燃燒。  
「你太衝動了。」騎士說，他的語氣有著難以忽略的怒氣。  
「是你太遲鈍了，先下手為強可是你教我的，阿斯卡尼之子。」 龍用內特的舊名號喚他。  
內特從龍身上爬下來，開始拔那些密密麻麻插在龍身上的長矛。「你瘋了嗎？在森林放火？」他用力拔出一根插在龍後頸的矛，忿恨地說：「龍也許可以在火中生存，但我不行！」  
「痛！我不是救了你嗎！等等⋯我從我的火裡救了你，所以我既是你的救星也是煞星? ——痛痛痛！混帳！我說很痛！」  
「如果你能多考慮一點點，只要一點點，再決定變形——」       
那頭龍逃避的別開臉，發出吃痛的嗚咽，輪流用不同方言咒罵。  
內特將最後一根沾血標槍拔出扔到地上，嘆了口氣。「你是所有龍中最能體現舊神歌謠中說的：『龍所到之處，災禍相隨』。」  
「那就是我，伙計。」矛一拔除乾淨，那頭龍又變得精神奕奕了。他像小狗似的用鼻尖輕蹭騎士的手臂，討好地問：「內特，我們要出發了嗎？我這次會很小心⋯」  
內特懷疑地悶哼一聲，攀住他的脖子，翻身躍上龍背。  
  
  
++++  
「向北飛，我們必須馬上回約克。」  
「那有什麼好玩的？」韋德哼著一首船歌，內特想將自己的耳朵割下來。用龍的嗓音哼歌完全是場災難。他望向下方海面，看到沿著海岸線航行的船隊，立刻明白韋德想幹嘛。  
  
一頭龍足以摧毀整支艦隊。  
  
「不，韋德！先回約克！」內特嚴正地說。  
「太久沒上戰場你連膽子都萎縮了嗎？老頭？」  
「現在不是讓你搞破壞的時候。剛才你還說會小心的！」  
「這很小心！我會很小心的飛下去，很小心的吐火！完——全——不會有問題！」  
「另一批隱形船艦已經抵達約克了，你不擔心鼬鼠他們嗎？」內特屈身向前對著龍頭大喊，對方一個急煞讓他差點摔下龍背。  
韋德鼓著翅膀讓自己滯留在空中。「你怎麼知道？」  
內特沒好氣的說：「我在那將領的腦袋讀到的。」  
「我幾乎忘記你有這噁心能力了。」 那頭龍嘆道，似乎想起什麼糟糕的回憶：「如果你敢亂動我的腦子，內特，我會把你吞到肚子裡。」  
「再也不會了。」內特向他保證。  
韋德不捨地瞥了眼底下的船隻，接著開始轉彎：「抓穩了。」  
  
  
++++  
約克港的街道燒起來了。    
九頭蛇的逆襲相當成功。神盾跟亞美利加的臨時聯軍完全措手不及。一艘艘軍艦停泊在港邊，紅鎧甲的士兵成群侵入這座城市 ，從上空看來就如一條條蜿蜒的憤怒巨蛇。  
他們飛抵鼬鼠屋時，一隻灰褐色、橘黃眼眶的龍正蹲踞在屋頂上用火球阻擋軍隊前進。那頭龍一看到韋德，立刻大吼：「白癡！仗都打到家門口還偵查個屁！」  
「如果你真在乎戰情，就不要當家裡蹲！」韋德降落在傾頹的街道，剛好壓爛一台投石器，長滿戟刺的尾巴打飛幾個想偷襲的槍兵。  
「內森，敵軍來襲時我們叫鼬鼠往約克城走，」法外一連用十字弓射倒兩個士兵。「但海登跟我還需要點時間處理這裡。」  
內森點點頭。「了解，我們去找鼬鼠。」

 

++++  
鼬鼠在人群裡狼狽地奔逃。  
誰會想到繁華大城一夕間成為人間煉獄？多虧法外跟海登，他逃過港口屠殺，但丟了自己的店鋪跟寶貝發明，身上沒半塊錢。但就算希望渺茫，他還是想活下去。  
突然，後方有人大喊：「那裡有一頭龍！」  
「龍？」  
「九頭蛇有龍騎士？」  
「我們死定了!」  
人們尖聲臆測，更加狂亂的逃竄。鼬鼠在人群推擠間被推倒在地，當他終於抬起頭時，只見那頭龍直直朝自己低飛過來。  
「我的舊神啊!」 黑髮男人遮住自己的臉，瑟瑟發抖。  
「鼬鼠！」  
他拿開手。看了看那隻停在自己面前的龍與騎士：「韋⋯韋德？」  
「上來！」韋德喊道。但他身後突然響起一聲高昂的號角聲。「搞什麼鬼？」他循著聲音轉過頭。  
「他們來了。」內特平板地說，聽不出情緒為何。  
  
一整隊騎兵浩浩蕩蕩地將他們包圍起來，藍色軍旗上是一隻展翅的黑色雄鷹。領頭的是菲爾・考森，神盾名將。他身邊是個壯碩的褐膚女人，身披戰甲，手拿長矛。  
「普萊斯頓！我的鋼鐵女士！」韋德低下頭想用鼻子拱她。普萊斯頓反手在他的鼻子上敲一拳：「韋德！少耍嘴皮子！還不快幫忙！」  
「幫什麼？幫忙燒房子嗎？上次見面時妳說我只會搗亂⋯」       
「幸好你們來了，韋德，內森。」考森說：「約克城快淪陷了，我們需要龍騎士來扭轉局勢。」  
韋德微偏過頭，難得閉上嘴，似乎在等背上的男人發表意見。最後連考森跟普萊斯頓也轉頭看他。  
「考森，我們現在不屬於任何陣營。」那個年長騎士淡淡地說。  
「我知道⋯」考森沙啞地說：「這是我們自私的請求⋯一旦九頭蛇攻下約克城，約克城人民都會陷入險境，尤其女人跟小孩⋯」    
「內特。」韋德出了聲。內特知道小孩一直是他搭擋的弱點。「我答應你們，我們會確保約克城安全。」他說：「但你們必須保護我們的朋友，事後也不准強迫我們留下。」  
「成交。」考森爽快地答應。普萊斯頓將鼬鼠拉上她的馬。龍騎士點點頭，拍了拍龍的脖子：「韋德，準備好了嗎？」  
「早準備好了！普莉西拉！」那條龍興奮地發出龍鳴，雙腿一蹬而起，展翼飛向硝煙四起的城堡。  
  
「韋德！不能朝那邊吐火！那裡有神盾的軍隊！」  
「呃喔⋯那些人看起來那麼小，龍哪分得出來。」  
「我們參戰是要減少傷亡，不是增加傷亡。」  
「內特內特內特！我可以直接衝過去嗎？那裡有很多敵人人人！ 」  
「不行！」  
  
他們用不到一天的時間奪還約克城， 除了那道被韋德拆掉三分之一的城牆。在龍騎士帶領下，聯軍重振士氣，將殘存的九頭蛇一網打盡。考森兌現了他的諾言，戰役結束就放韋德他們離開。但他們所到之處還是少不了人群跟隨，大家都爭相想一窺龍的真面目。  
「那是龍！」  
「真的是龍？」  
相傳人類不可直視龍眼，雖然韋德換成人形，大部分人還是半遮著眼，迴避四目交接。一些小孩好奇地透過指縫偷看，韋德朝他們揮揮手。他還想在這裡多待一陣子，可惜內森不肯。但他知道內森並非全然反戰，只是自有盤算。一旦時機來臨，那個龍騎士會比任何一頭龍都要瘋狂。畢竟那男人骨子裡是戰爭的化身。  
韋德很期待那天的來臨。  
  
他們在港邊跟另一個龍騎士會合。韋德跟海登大吵一架，因為海登獨自殲滅九頭蛇艦隊，沒留他的份。「他倆一起行動絕對會出大事。」法外說，看著扭打在一團的人影。  
「兩個龍騎士也太引人注目，每個陣營都不擇手段想提升軍力。」內特說。  
法外嘆了口氣。「最好分道走。我跟海登要從加勒福特海峽往南飛。」  
「那我們就去北方。」  
「祝好運。」  
「你們也是。」  
「等等⋯」站在他們身邊的鼬鼠插嘴道：「有誰能順道載我一程？現在全城都知道我跟龍有關係，我也沒法待在這了⋯」  
  
在兩頭龍之間，鼬鼠選了認識最久的韋德，但旅程開始沒多久就後悔了。龍背上冷得要命，韋德的喋喋不休讓人精神緊繃，但最糟的是⋯「韋德，你背上的刺快捅穿我的屁股了。你們不考慮加裝鞍具嗎？」男人緊抓龍背脊上的刺唯恐摔下高空。  
  
龍停下說到一半的低俗笑話，大笑出聲，就連內特也勾起嘴角。他們在鼬鼠的抱怨聲中飛向紅霞。

 

 

  
(END)


End file.
